What could go wrong?
by NinjaGogeta
Summary: On Anna and Robin's wedding day, chaos ensues. From Chrom's poor Best Man abilities, to a legion of Anna's in attendance, what could go wrong? A lot, actually. Throw in The Vaike, and things get even worse. AnnaXRobin/Avatar


**Hey guys, NinGo here with a small story to get me back into the spirit of writing in preparation for the summer. This will be a short fic, no more than 3 chapters at the most. This idea came to me when I thought about how many Anna's there are, and how awkward a wedding would be. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1- The One With The Worst Best Man Ever

"Hello, I'm Anna, welcome to the family."

"Hey there, the names Anna, welcome to the family."

"Hi, I'm Anna, nice to meet you."

"Nice to know Anna's met someone, I'm Anna."

As the red–head shook Robin's hand, the man stood there with a blank expression as another Anna sat down on the left side of the church. Looking over to the benches almost mechanically, he was nearly blinded by a sea of red. Looking at his best man, Chrom looked back at him with a similar expression.

"Well…we knew she had a lot of identical siblings…" Chrom said hesitantly. Robin looked at him incredulously.

"A lot? That's not a lot, that's a legion!" the white haired man pinched his nose, feeling a headache coming on. "I swear some of them flirted with me too…" Chrom just shrugged awkwardly, before looking at the right side of the church.

"Well…at least Tharja hasn't done anything to cause a scene…yet."

"Was that supposed to be comforting? Because it really wasn't." the plegian dark mage was sitting near the back of the church, a gloomy atmosphere around her. Her husband, Gaius, looked rather nervous to be sat next to her, sucking on three lollipops to keep calm. "I'm shocked Gaius hasn't tried to kill me yet… actually you know what, on second thought I'm not all that surprised, really." He looked back at Chrom "I was hoping her obsession would have stopped after she got married." Chrom shrugged again. Before he could verbally respond, a loud laugh came from behind them.

"Ha ha! Enter The Vaike! Wher- holy crap that's a lot of Anna's! Ol' Teach's eyes are getting blurry!" turning around, the two saw Vaike vigorously rubbing at his eyes, while Lissa just rolled her eyes at her husband's antics.

"Come on you lug, let's say hi. Hey, Robin!" she yelled, waving as she dragged Vaike over "I'm guessing you've met the family." She said, stopping before them with a grin.

"I met them when the first one came in. After that it just sort of became the same thing over and over again…"

"Ha! Ol' Teach reckons you got your work cut out for ya'!" Robin eyed the man warily.

"How'd you figure?" Vaike grinned stupidly.

"Heh, The Vaike's just wondering how you're gonna tell which ones your Anna!" Robin stared at him blankly.

"Well, she'd be the one with the wedding ring, obviously. Besides, I think I'd recognise my own wi-" he stopped dead, before turning to Chrom. "Holy crap! Chrom- I'm getting married!" he paled "Oh gods…"

Chrom laughed at his friend. "Bit too late to realise that, isn't it? I'm assuming you knew you proposed to her as well." Robin glared at his best friend.

"Of course I did! It just hit me is all. Besides, I seem to recall you being the same before you married Olivia!" Chrom flushed slightly. "Whatever, I need to some fresh air." He tugged at his collar "It's getting hot in here." And with that he left the church. "Oh, hello, Anna I presume?" a few seconds later another Anna entered, sitting down on a bench, before the church door closed. Lissa tried to calm her silent laughter at the tactician's sudden nervousness. Vaike was not so silent.

"Haha! The Vaike thinks that Robin's getting cold feet!"

"Shh you idiot!" the three turned around to see a sea of frowning Anna's looking at them "Ignore him, he hasn't had his pills."

"What pill-urk!" the man buckled over as his wife elbowed him in the stomach. The Anna's turned back around, and Lissa sighed in relief, before turning to Chrom. "So, let's see it!" Chrom frowned.

"See what?" Lissa rolled her eyes.

"The ring you dummy! The best man holds the ring right?"

"Oh, right, of course. Here, it's in my-"Chrom froze as his hand searched his pocket. "Erm…" he patted himself down frantically "Oh dear…"

"Chrom…don't tell me you've lost the wedding ring."

"Ok, I won't tell you."

"…You lost… the 25,000 gold coin ring that Robin saved up for 2 months for? The ring that has been around for several centuries, worn by many famous heroes… AND YOU LOST IT?!"

"Lissa! Shhh!" Once again the legion of red-heads was looking at them, as well as the Shepherds. "Sorry about her…she erm… Vaike fucked something up." All those present (even those who didn't know the man in question) accepted this immediately and turned back around.

"Hey! It's not that believable is it?"

"Well you are the best at misplacing things."

"Who the heck says?"

"Uhh, the barracks roster."

"The what now?"

"Would you two idiots shut up!" the two flinched from the blondes tone "You two need to find that ring, ASAP!"

"Hey, why does Teach have to look?"

"Because you probably rubbed off on him or something! Now go on, scat!" the two men scurried off, in a desperate attempt to find the ring. "Morons."

"Excuse me, Lissa? Do you know where the groom is?" the princess yelped in shock, and span around to see Libra looking at her in concern "Are you quite alright?" Lissa held a hand to her beating heart.

"Geez, don't do that to me! Wait, Robin? He's…uhh…out." Libra frowned.

"Out? On his wedding day?" Lissa started to sweat.

"Uhh, yeah! He, err, went to… Ferox!" Libra's eyes shot open.

"Regna Ferox? Good heavens! Whatever for?!"

"Umm, to…erm…cool off? I mean…it is snowy there…" Libra frowned.

"I…see. Well…come and find me when he returns… I suppose…" Libra walked away, causing Lissa to sigh in relief.

"Oh Lissa!"

"Ahh!" she yelled again, whirling around once more, only to see Sumia looking at her with concern. "Yeesh, what is it with people and scaring me today?"

"Umm…sorry…Would you like to come and see Anna…our Anna that is. She looks stunning!" Lissa paled.

"Oh...right, yeah. I-I'll be right along! Just, erm, give me a few minutes." Sumia frowned slightly, before nodding.

"Right…umm, are you alright, Lissa?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. _Though I want to smash Chrom in his idiot face!_" Sumia blinked.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing! Just, erm, I'll be along shortly." Staring at the princess for a bit longer, Sumia hesitantly nodded before heading to the back of the church. Lissa sighed, before the church doors opened, and two Anna's walked in.

"He such a charming man isn't he Anna!"

"Isn't he just Anna! Anna has good taste!"

"Yes, well Anna always did take after Anna."

"Oh doesn't she just." Lissa just stood there; blank faced as more joined the sea red. Suddenly, realisation struck.

"Oh crap, Robin! If he comes in, the wedding will start, and if Chrom hasn't found the ring… I need to go stall hi- Damn, I can't! I told Sumia I'd be along in a minute." The blonde girl panicked for a bit, before her eyes landed on two particular Shepherds. "Perfect! Hey, you two!"

Two men turned around at the princess's call. One was tall, with short cropped red hair and ageing features. The other had blue hair that framed his handsome face.

"Ah, little princess be coming over to speak to Gregor and Pansy Man! What can we be doings for you?"

"Ah, Princess Lissa, you honour us mere mortals with you divine presence! What can we do to be of assistance to such a wonderful woman?" Lissa stopped, trying to decide who was less coherent, before shaking her head.

"Listen, I need you two to go outside and stall Robin. Don't let him come in until I say so! Okaythanksbye!" the two bachelors stared blankly as the short princess ran off to the back of the church. The two turned to each other.

"Gregor thinking that little princess be doing the hiding of information from us!"

"So it would seem. But, as a gentleman I could never turn down a request from a lady."

"Hah, Gregor think you be telling a fig, you are more likely to flee from lady than be doing with the favouring."

"My good man, you know how to wound a gentlemen."

Chapter end

* * *

**I'm quite fond of Anna, even more so after a fic from fe13-drabbles on Tumblr (and their FanFic account also) and it's a shame there isn't more stuff with her and Avatar/Robin.**

**Anyway, would you like to see more? If so, review!**


End file.
